Blackmail
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Zack's found something he can use to get back at a certain redheaded Turk. ZackxReno, and a peeping Sephiroth! Please, as always, R&R!


Zack felt like he was being watched. Not surprising though. He shrugged to himself as he glanced around the utilitarian office. General Sephiroth's office, to be exact. The office that was empty, of that Zack had made sure, before he'd broken in. The adrenaline rush from picking the extrordinarily difficult lock was still pumping through him. But he knew his work was only half done. His gaze fell on a small file cabinet next to the ornate oak desk, and he grinned. Surely there had to be something in there he could use to blackmail the redhead Turk, Reno. After all, he mused, Reno deserved some punishment after attempting to dye Zack's hair. And not just dye-- pink dye. Oh, yes, surely there was something in that cabinet. After all, Zack knew Sephiroth kept personnel files on all first class SOLDIERs as well as most of the Turks. It paid to be informed, Zack knew that all too well. So he got to work on the locks.

Sephiroth allowed himself a small grin as he watched Zack's quick, precise movements on the small monitor. The camera he'd installed in his office a few days ago was state of the art, and he'd had a feeling he'd be needing it after the fiasco a few days before where Reno had tried, unsuccessfully, to dye Zack's hair pink. He knew that Zack knew he kept files of all people he deemed good enough in his office. And what better place to find something to use as blackmail on the Turk? Sephiroth knew exactly how Zack thought, and he knew that the second class would be headed for the office as soon as he knew it was empty. Now Sephiroth just had to watch and wait, until Zack found what he was looking for.

"Hmmm..." Zack nodded with satisfaction as the last of the three locks clicked open. Now... He pulled the top drawer open and riffled through the files. Nothing there on Reno, nor in the second drawer. The third, however, yielded what Zack wanted. "Aha!" The file on Reno was around three inches thick, which surprised Zack. He figured it would be thicker. He shrugged again as he carried the file around the desk and settled into the chair, knowing that Sephiroth would be pissed if he could see Zack sitting in his chair. But he needed to focus. He opened the file and began reading.

Sephiroth knew the exact moment when Zack found something he could use. It was obvious from the way he held the sheet of paper, and Sephiroth knew his eyes had lit up like fireworks. He knew exactly what Zack had found, too--Reno's real name. All of the Turks had specialized names, to keep things like blackmail from happening, but Reno was a special case. He went by his middle name, a feat which had taken lots of persuasion. However, few people knew his first name, and even less would ever utter it before they died. But Zack knew it now, and as Sephiroth watched him carefully replace his office, he knew Zack would use it. He only hoped he was there to see Reno's face.

It wasn't long before Zack had the opportunity to use what he'd found to his advantage. He bumped into Reno and Cloud in the hallway on the way to his apartment. Struggling to keep a straight face, he greeted them. "Hey Cloud, hey Ch--" That was as far as he got before Reno hurled himself at Zack, clamping a hand tightly over Zack's mouth. "Where did you hear that?" Reno hissed in his ear as Cloud backed up, away from the struggling Zack and the redhead hanging on to him for dear life. "Mmm..Hmm...Hmmmm!" Reno clenched his jaw and nodded as he let Zack go. Zack gulped in a lungfull of air before answering. "Never mind where I found out." Reno's hands curled into fists. He clearly recognized his disadvantage. "Zack, if you ever mutte that word, I'll kill you." Zack only grinned. "Fair enough. But you have to do some things for me." Reno's eyes shot daggers, but he nodded. He had no choice. "What did you have in mind?" Zack wrapped an arm around Reno's shoulders, guiding him along. Zack looked back at Cloud and winked. Cloud only rolled his eyes, knowing Reno was in serious trouble.

"Zack, no way in hell am I coming out of this bathroom wearing this!" Zack stretched on his bed, grinning maniaclly at the ceiling. "Awww, c'mon, Reno, it can't be that bad! After all, you do have the body for it!" There was a low growl. "Dammit, Zackary Fair, when I get through with you..." Zack swallowed the laughter. "Come on, or do you want everyone to know that your name is really...?" Reno howled as he turned the knob and threw himself out into Zack's bedroom. Zack sat up, assessing and then admiring the view. Reno was dressed in a French maid costume. The tiny skirt barely covered Reno's assets, and the fabric clung tightly to his slender frame. His hair, as Zack had demanded, was unbound, flowing in a crimson waterfall down his back, well past his rear end. Zack nodded. "Beautiful." Reno hung his head, his cheeks flushing red. "Come sit down." Zack patted the bed, and Reno had no choice to obey.

Sephiroth was once again watching Zack through the tiny camera he'd installed in Zack's bedroom, after breaking into the cadet's apartment. Turn about was fair play. He also enjoyed watching Reno wriggle in discomfort in his cute outfit. He couldn't wait to see what Zack would do to further embarrass the Turk.

Zack slid around behind Reno as he sat stiffly on the bed. "Zack?" Reno's nervousness showed clearly in his voice as he started to turn his head to see what the older boy was doing. "No. Sit still." Reno froze. Zack slowly caressed his back through the lace, making Reno's eyes flutter shut. Zack's skilled fingers went to work on the stiff muscles, and slowly, despite his wishes, Reno started to relax. Then Zack moved up beside him, fingers grasping his chin and turning his head so that he could kiss the soft lips.

Sephiroth twitched. The sight before him was one he never would have believed, had he not seen it with his own eyes. He knew Zack had had something twisted in mind as pertaining to the blackmail, but he never would have guessed that Zack would go this far. He almost stood up, turned off the monitor, but his curiousity got the better of him, so he sat back to watch the show.

"Zack, what are you...?" Reno moaned as Zack's hands slowly moved from their position on holding Reno still to creep lower. One fist tangled in the firey spill of hair, and the other slipped lower, onto Reno's stomach, inching slowly further south. This was the test-- would Reno bolt? But no, the redhead only grinned up at Zack, and pushed himself up further, to recapture Zack's lips. His questing tongue licked at Zack's bottom lip, asking extrance. Zack let him in. Reno groaned into the heat, tasting cinnamon, a taste uniquely Zack. When Reno broke the kiss, Zack grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled both to their feet. "God, Reno..." Zack loved the sight before him, Reno, purely male, in the tiny outfit, his hair now messy, but no less sexy. Reno slowly slid the fabric from his frame, driving Zack almost mad as he stared lustily from hooded eyes. Finally, Reno stood, naked and unashamed, before Zack.

Sephiroth groaned softly as his own body began to react to the sight of a naked Reno. How could anyone look at the arrogant Turk as he stood defiantly and not react? Sephiroth hissed as he leaned forward in his seat to urge a deaf Zack to get a move on.

Zack pounced. Reno found himself on his back on the bed, a very aroused Zack above him. He kissed the Turk's eyes, then slowly worked his way down to the bare chest, leaving kisses in his wake. Then, he bit gently at Reno's nipple. The taller boy arched his back and moaned. But that wasn't Zack's final destination. He slid lower, nipping and sucking at the milky flesh, until he reached Reno's cock. Flashing a grin at the boy above him, Zack swallowed him in one fluid motion.

Sephiroth moaned again at the sight of Zack swallowing Reno's length. Oh, gods, how much longer could he watch without having to solve his own problems? He steeled his nerve. He would not, would not, touch himself. He had more control, and other ideas for solving his problem later. He settled uncomfortably back, almost having to sit on his hands to keep them in place.

Zack increased his suction, then fluttered his tongue around the rigid length in his mouth. The purpose was to tease, and from the sounds coming from above him, Zack was doing a good job. Finally, Reno gasped out Zack's name. "Zack... Please!" Zack let Reno go, shaking his head. "No." Reno frowned. "Then what?" Zack reached above the redhead, pulling out a bottle of oil from under the pillow. Reno grinned. "Always prepared, huh?" Zack nodded, grinned back. "Always." He poured a liberal amount onto his hand, and slowly slid one finger into Reno. The readhead turned his head, forcing himself to relax. Zack added another finger, scissoring them to stretch the gasping readhead. Finally, Reno opened his eyes, and nodded to Zack. The raven-haired youth needed no more encouragement. He grasped the readhead's legs, wrapping them around his shoulders, almsot folding the slender body below him in half, and slowly slid into the heat that was Reno.

Sephiroth bit down on his tongue as he slid a gloved hand across his own length. Pride be damned, this was almost too much to bear. The sight of Zack sliding into Reno was invigorating, and Sephiroth groaned softly as he almost came. But no. He had more control than that, and he was determined to ride out his orgasm with the two on the screen.

Zack pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back into a welcoming Reno, making the one below him shudder and emit a high pitched cry. Zack knew he couldn't last long this way, so he fell into a gentle pace and reached down with one hand to grab Reno's member. Pumping in time to his thrusts, it wasn't long before Reno looked up, keening cries erupting from him. "Zack, I'm gonna..." zack nodded. "Together." Reno nodded, his eyes falling shut, as he and Zack exploded together.

Sephiroth read the lips of the two now-lovers, and nodded as if the word had been spoken to him. And as Reno bathed the two of them with sticky strands of white, Sephiroth came as well.

"Mmmmm, Reno..." Zack cuddled down into the covers, wrapping one arm around the Turk's waist. "Zack..." Reno whispered back. "Stay with me?" No words were needed to know the question was a moot one-- of course Reno would stay. Zack felt sleep slipping up on them, but before he fell into the darkness, he looked up into the far corner of the room and winked at the camera, at Sephiroth, who he knew had been watching. And the silver-haired man could only grin at Zack's impudence. 


End file.
